


Double The Trouble

by Cambiontwins



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Songfic, Threesome - F/F/F, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Karen has a twin sister named Sharon, and Lourdes is their biology tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Double the Trouble  
> Okay so for this week I drew Falling Skies, with Lourdes and Karen as characters and the tags Song and Doppelganger. So I decided to make this fican AU where Karen has a twin sister named Sharon, and Lourdes is their biology tutor.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Karen and Sharon’s parents were almost always away on business, which pretty much left them to fend for themselves, but they didn’t mind they like doing things themselves and proving their independence to everyone. They did however have one problem, they both fancied the same girl Lourdes. But Lourdes is always so busy with studying and helping others study that neither of them have had much success with getting her alone to talk to her.

So they came up with a plan, even though they did well in school they started lowering their grades, mostly just biology since that’s Lourdes’s best and favourite subject. And soon enough their plan worked, as the biology teacher asked all three of them to stay behind after class finished and suggested that Lourdes tutor the twins, which Lourdes all too happily agreed to.

The three of them talked for a while, before agreeing that Saturday works for them. After that the twins went home to get their plan in order, so that they wouldn’t mess anything up come Saturday, “Don’t forget the objective of this plan.” said Karen, Sharon just rolled her eyes and replied “Yeah I know, I know first we seduce her together than we ask her who she likes more.” Karen frowns looking deep in thought “What’s with the frown” asks Sharon, Karen snaps out of her thoughts and stares at Sharon before saying “What if she chooses both of us, or worse neither of us”.

Sharon can’t help but laugh at her sister, how canher sister possibly think Lourdes, won’t choose one of them after what they have planned for her.“After today there’s no way she won’t pick one of us, so stop over thinking everything” said Sharon, who is clearly the more free spirited of the two.

On the way over to the twin’s house, Lourdes lets her mind wonder how she got so lucky to tutor the two hottest girls in school. Just as she parked her car in their driveway a thought crossed her mind, “they always got good grades in school, why did they start doing badly all of a sudden it’s not like the homework changed much”, “mmm.... I’ll get to the bottom of this” said Lourdes out loud this time, though no one heard her except herself.

“She’s here!” Sharon all but yelled out as she peeked through the window, quickly making her way to the door opening it before Lourdes could even ring the doorbell. Lourdes looks at Sharon with a look of surprise, “Hi” says Lourdes stepping inside, seeing Karen sitting at the table with a lot of school books open before her. “Hey” say the twins in sync. Wordlessly the three girls start to study, Lourdes explaining everything as she went through the work.

Karen and Sharon could barely register what Lourdes was saying, all they were focusing on was every move Lourdes made. Finally Lourdes couldn’t take it anymore “Okay, why am I even bothering explaining this when the two of you are not listening or taking this seriously?” she said, “We are listening, it’s just a lot of information to take in maybe we should take a small study break” said Karen quickly, Sharon nodding her head agreeing with her sister. Lourdes looking at the two sceptically says “We could take a study break, or you could just tell me why I’m really here, because I’m not the teacher I know you two have never needed help with your school work, you’re not straight A students, but you’re not C students either, so why am I here?”.

The two girls looked at either other completely speechless, how did she know was the thought that went through both their minds, looking back at Lourdes who was patiently waiting for a answer. It was Karen who finally spoke up “We like you and this seems to be the only way to get your attention and talk to you, so yeah we made our grades drop to spend time with you”. Lourdes now looking very confused asked “Like? What do you mean by like?” Sharon now deciding that actions speak louder than words, turned Lourdes head towards hers and kissed her gently at first, smiling into the kiss when she felt Lourdes kissing her back lightly.

Pulling back Sharon looked Lourdes in the eyes before saying “We like, like you”, “Oh” is all Lourdes said, but in her mind she was dancing, but wait there are two of them how is this going to work?, she was pulled out of her thoughts as Sharon gave her yet another quick kiss before saying “Don’t over think this, just let it happen”.

Karen and Sharon stood up and held out their hands for Lourdes to take, Lourdes still not too sure took their hands because even though she wasn’t sure about how this was going to work she wanted to so badly, she never told anyone but she has quite the crush on the twins. The two girls led the other girl upstairs to Karen’s room.

Finally reaching Karen’s room Lourdes didn’t have time to take in her surroundings, she was way too nervous; all she did take in was the song that was softly on repeat in the background “Mariah Carey’s “Touch My Body”. Seeing Lourdes looking unsure of what to do, Karen took Lourdes’s hands in hers and gave her a warm smile before saying “you don’t have to do anything just enjoy okay?” Lourdes only nodded shyly. Karen not needing more conformation from the girls pulled her to her and started kissing her, before long the two girls were in a full on makeout session, Sharon feeling left out moved behind Lourdes moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck.

Karen breaking the kiss took the hemp of Lourdes’s shirt and lifted it off her head, just as soon as the shirt het the floor Sharon unhooked Lourdes’s bra and it followed the shirt to the floor. Sharon resumed her kissing on Lourdes’s neck only now she was sucking too, taking Lourdes’s hands and put them around her neck allowing her sister to easily take Lourdes’s breasts into her hands and squeezes them causing Lourdes to moan loudly, her heat beating so fast it felt like it might shoot out of her chest.

Using her left hand to play with Lourdes’s right breast, Karen took her left breasts nipple into her mouth; Lourdes is now moaning no stop. Sharon starts unbuttoning and unzipping Lourdes’s pants, once she’s done she taps Karen’s shoulder, Karen knowing exactly what her sister meant kissed her way down taking Lourdes’s pants and underwear pulling them down slowing, Sharon took both of Lourdes’s breasts in her hands from behinds messages them from behind.

Lourdes looks down at Karen since she is now completely naked before the two girls; Karen kisses her way up to Lourdes’s pussy, Karen locks eyes with Lourdes as she takes her first taste of Lourdes. Lourdes throws her head back onto Sharon’s shoulder in pleasure as Karen is now licking and sucking with abundant her only goal to make Lourdes cum hard.

Sharon is now sucking on Lourdes’s neck, while still messaging her breast making sure she is not forgotten, Lourdes’s orgasm takes her by surprise her legs shaking while she feels like she’s floating, Karen carefully brings her down from her high. Lourdes is now lying on Karen’s bed how she got there she’s not sure, all she knows is that both Sharon and Karen is naked and staring at her.

Sharon climbs on top of her and starts kissing her, pushing her tongue into Lourdes’s mouth causing her to moan once again, feeling aroused all over again she kisses Sharon back as best she can. Sharon taking that as a go ahead pushes a finger into Lourdes causing Lourdes to moan into her mouth slowing she moved her finger inside of Lourdes letting her get use to it before adding a second finger and starting to thrust into Lourdes slowing first.

Lourdes breaks the kiss so that she can moan and pant freely, Sharon moves so that Lourdes’s right thigh is between her own, and Karen quickly mirrors her sister’s move only with Lourdes left thigh, they start grinding on Lourdes thighs so that they too can get a release. Sharon’s fingers are still hard at work thrusting inside of Lourdes, the two girls both take one of Lourdes’s nipples into their mouths sucking and nibbling gentle on them.

Lourdes is once again feels her release coming fast, and cum’s once Sharon curls her fingers up tapping Lourdes’s g-spot over and over again sending the girl once again into orgasmic bliss, but both girls still seeking their own pleasure keeps grinding on Lourdes’s thighs so close to cuming, Sharon doesn’t stop thrusting her fingers inside of Lourdes, causing Lourdes to cum again for a third time, her thighs pushing into the girls just right causing them to cum with her, the three girls screaming out their pleasure.

When Sharon and Karen came down from their high and looked up they saw a fast asleep Lourdes, Karen just snuggled into her side, while Sharon smirked and said “See our plan worked, although I don’t think we should ask her to pick between us” quickly she also snuggled up to Lourdes’s other side, Karen muttered a sleepy “I agree” before the twins joined Lourdes in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it is really hard to write about three people felt totally weird, but hope you guys enjoy.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
